Pendragon Monologues
by fantasygirl1999
Summary: A few monologues that I have picked out as I have read through the Pendragon series. Mostly Bobby, but other characters may be added later. Terms of use inside. :33
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Hey guys~! So, recently I've been working my way through the Pendragon series (mainly because I thought it was King Arthur), and I've come across some lengthy chunks of text that would be perfectly suitable for a monologue.**

**This monologue (and others if they are posted) are suitable for school talent shows, conventions and (the one that I had in mind) LAMDA (please check with your teacher about doing this piece as the odds are it's not in the syllabus, and I know my LAMDA teacher prefers to know the pieces before he gives them out, as he's familiar with the play/novel.)**

**Terms of use: Well it's not mine, and I've done nothing to edit this one, however if you want to use this piece-I would request that you drop a comment below or PM me. I'm not going to stop you, but I would be interested to know if people are using these. Also, if you want any help staging your piece, or on acting it (e.g moving in the space) I would ask that you PM me; I've been involved with LAMDA (and drama as a whole) for four years, during reach I have reached grade four, so I would say that I've got a fairly good eye for setting pieces.**

**Also, I've set this out like it would be in a LAMDA book, so if you need it, you can just print it out. :33**

PENDRAGON: THE MERCHANT OF DEATH  
D.J Machale

_Bobby Pendragon has been swept away from his home on Earth by his Uncle Press, and taken to the alternate dimension Denduron. Denduron is inhabited by strange beings, ruled by a magical tyrant and plagued by a dangerous revolution involving a bomb-like substance named Tak. After the revolution that has resulted in both sides coming together, Uncle Press has asked Bobby how he is. In this monologue, he discusses all of the emotions he felt after the revolution._

BOBBY: Now there was a simple question that didn't have a simple answer. How did I feel? I felt a million different ways. I felt tired. I felt sore from my escape with Loor and our plummet into the sea. I felt proud of myself for having kept my head when everything was crashing down around me.

I felt as if I'd learnt a few things. I'd learned that it's okay to sometimes think like a weenie, so long as you don't act like one-at least not all the time. I'd learned that it's okay to be wrong, as long as you can admit it and are willing to listen to those who may know better.

I also felt sad. Sad for Osa, Loor's wonderful mother. She was someone I wish I had got to know better. And I felt sad for Loor, who lost her. I also felt sad for the others who lost their lives here as well. There was so much I had seen over these past few days and not all of it was good. I saw the horrible way that people could treat eachother. That may be the saddest thing of all. I saw the greed and anger and murder and a total lack of concern for human life. It was the wicked side of the human soul that I saw here on Denduron and it saddened me to know that such a dark place existed.

How did I feel? I was frightened of Saint Dane. Not because I though he would come after me or anything, but scared of what that one man was capable of. He used his evil influence to manipulate people into doing horrible deeds. His power nearly brought about the destruction of an entire world. I feared that he might try again elsewhere and hoped that by stopping him here, his plan would go no further. But I what I was mostly scared of, was being a Traveller. I didn't want the responsibility. I mean, I'm just a kid. If there is something that truly scares me, it's my own future.

How did I feel? I also felt a little glad. I was glad that the people of Denduron were going to get a second chance. I was proud of Uncle Press. I wasn't entirely sure of what his deal was, but he cared enough to help bring about the resurrection of a society headed for ruin. I was also glad that I met the people I did. Alder had a good heart and I'll always remember him as a friend. Rellin may have been misguided, but what he did he did for the good of his people, and I repected that. Now he had the chance to help them in a more positive way. I'm glad that I met Osa. I don't think I will ever forget her calm wisdom and I hope that some of it rubbed off on me. I was glad that I have good friends like you two, Mark and Courtney. You helped me when I needed it most and I will forever be in your debt.

But I think I was mostly glad I met Loor. She was fiercely loyal and willing to put her life on the line for what she believed. She was brave and caring and smart and beautiful as hell. But beyond that, there was something about Loor for which I couldn't even begin to thank her. When this adventure fades to memory, and it will, I will still be grateful to her for having pushed me to think outside my own little world, and recognise my own strength.

So how did I feel? It was a complex question, but I had a simple answer.

BOBBY: (To Uncle Press) Uncle Press, I want to go home.

**(A/N): And that's it~ :) I hope you guys think it's okay. Have fun with it, and tell me if you're using it and where!**

**Hobey-ho~**


	2. The Never War

(A/N): Hey guys it's been a while since I updated this, and I realized that I had another monologue in the bank, so I'm uploading it now~ Terms of use: Pretty similar to the previous one, except I think that the beginning part was from a different bit of the book, but that doesn't really matter. This is from book three; 'The Never War' and it's Bobby speaking. BOBBY: How do you describe a nightmare? A nightmare is an exercise of your mind. It digs up your deepest fears and throws them in your face with only one purpose-to terrify. You can't control a nightmare. The ghastly images come at you like a raging storm. The best you can do is ride it out and hope it will end. And it does end. When you wake up, you know that as real as the frightening experience may have seemed, it existed only in your mind. The next few minutes could best be described as a nightmare. The only difference being, it wasn't happening in my mind. We watched as the missle shot towards the dark shadow that was the Hindenburg. For the next few seconds it took to streak upwards, it was like time stood still. I wanted to grab those few seconds and hold onto them, because once they were gone, the horror would begin. The rocket hit the blimp in the tail section. Start the clock. In thirty-seven seconds it would be over. The fire spread impossibly fast. First the burning material from the exploded rocket sprayed over a large section of the zepplin. Then the coating of the balloon caught fire. The flames spread quickly over the skin of the airship, gobbling up the soft, silver covering. In seconds the skeletal frame of the ship was exposed. Then it began to fall, tail first. Once the tail sank, the flames spread upwards towards the nose, fuelled by the hydrogen gas that was now being released. I saw both of the swastikas on the tail crumble into the ground and burst into flames. It was a symbolic moment and the one small victory I took from this calamity. People scattered, running for their lives. The ground crew dropped their lines and fled in terror. It was all they could do. Then the passenger gondola under the burning zeppelin hit the ground. Instantly people inside smashed the windows and jumped to safety. Amazingly a few people walked down the acess stairs and simply walked off. They were the lucky ones. As soon as their feet hit the ground, they ran for their lives, as bits of burning material fell around them like fiery rain. These people would survive. But there were many people still trapped inside who wouldn't be so lucky. 


End file.
